


Mixing red and yellow makes a beautiful Sunrise

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, birthday fic, hunk's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: "Keith had been panicking when they got to the planet, not sure what to get the big Hawaiian, and maybe boyfriend, he felt even more panicked after that thought, what did you even give to someone!?Lance come to his rescue then pulling him away from the others with a happy laugh as they got deeper into the market and babbled about what Hunk liked, loved..."





	

Keith woke up with his body vibrating.

According to the calendar Pidge had managed to make, was it Hunk’s birthday.  
She had told them about a week in advance about it and Allura and Coran had asked about what it was and how humans celebrated it and in a happy glee once the paladins explained... well Hunk, Lance, Pidge and Shiro explained how they celebrated their birthday had made the castle close to a neutral planet so that they could get gifts for their yellow paladin.

Keith had been panicking when they got to the planet, not sure what to get the big Hawaiian, and maybe boyfriend, he felt even more panicked after that thought, what did you even give to someone!? He had never gotten a gift on his birthday... well clothes that was to big mostly but very little since the families he jumped between never knew what to do with him. Lance come to his rescue then pulling him away from the others with a happy laugh as they got deeper into the market and babbled about what Hunk liked, loved and most of all that he was such a lovable guy that you could give him a cool looking rock and he’d hug the life out of you.

Keith had appreciated it, and in a mumble thanked him, Lance had beamed the rest of the day. In the end they found a shop that sold allot of different stuff from all over the universe, Keith and Lance even found something that had them gaping, an old book written by Shakespeare was on a shelf. Which had Keith pointing and saying his theories about Earth having had Alien visits before was true and Lance who in return just gaped at him and then the book that he was now holding flipping thru the pages carefully reading the old English words. Pidge was gonna freak when she found out about it and Keith couldn’t wait.

In the end Keith bought the book and a glowing crystal that shifted in colours of the sunrise. It was carved too with beautiful patterns he had asked Lance if Hunk would like it and Lance had nodded fiercely and give him two thumbs up, grinning. Lance bought something as well; Keith didn’t get a good look at it before they returned to the castle.  
The crystal was bound up in his scarf to keep the glow hidden, before putting it in one of his fanny packs, as he held the book in his hands.

Pidge had freaked out when she saw the book and to Lance’s and everyone else humour the two became very intense about their theories, until Coran and Allura came into the common room and told them that Earth had been part of the alliance among many planets and Altea, but that was 10 000 years ago, so they weren’t surprised humans had forgotten about it, even if they did find it strange that the other aliens would leave the planet. Lance joked about it being the universes Australia, Allura and Coran had given him a confused look at that.

 

Now was the big day and Keith was starting to second guess his choice of present, what if Hunk wouldn’t like it. He tried to swallow down his anxiety and went to join the others at breakfast.

Hunk was sitting at the head of the table, where Allura usually sat, but the princess didn’t seem to mind, Coran had cooked up a big breakfast along with Lance and Shiro to make sure the Altean didn’t make goo again, as Hunk was banned from the kitchen for the day.  
What was placed on the table looked delicious and smelled sweet. Keith sat down and took some from the food and began to eat, it was good.

 

It was later that day after dinner, another feast that Coran cooked up, everyone was stuffed full at the end and Keith felt like he was gonna burst for the first time in ages. It was then that they all gathered in the common room to give their gifts to Hunk. The yellow paladin had been ecstatic the entire day and was on the verge of tears almost constantly from joy.

Shiro, Allura had bought their gifts together and gave it to Hunk, it was a big box filled with tools and other electronic junk, Hunk had squeaked when he saw it and was grinning wildly. Coran gave him some herbs and plants for food, but also to plant in the room Hunk had made as a tiny garden so that they could have fresh supplies of food. Hunk had hugged the older Altean who laughed and patted him on the shoulder. Pidge held up a pad and handed it over to Hunk who blinked down at it.

  “What is it?” he asked looking to the green paladin who smirked.

  “Start it and you will know.” She replied, Hunk tapped on the pad and it lit up to life, showing pictures of everyone, but also pictures back from Earth, him and Lance playing around, but also a pictures of his family, back at the garrison and here in the castle and one where Keith had fallen asleep against the yellow paladins shoulder, Keith felt his face explode in heat when he saw that picture and sent the green paladin a startled look she just grinned at him. Lance was next he put out the badly wrapped gift in front of Hunk who looked at it in surprise

  “Here you go bro.” Lance said Hunk picked up the gift and started to unwrap it, what met his eyes was a flute, made from a yellowish wood glimmering stones was fastened on it and carvings littered the small flute.

  “Oh my god, Thanks man.” Hunk said and picked it up eyeing the handy work before he started to play, the sound was deep and gentle.

Keith swallowed hard before he took out the gift he had gotten Hunk and handed it over with a shaking hand. Hunk looked down at it before he cast a look at Keith who sat stiffly looking as if he was ready to bold any moment. Hunk started to remove the fabric from the gift and a strong, but gentle light suddenly filled the room as the stone became visible, it shifted in yellow, orange and red Hunk gasped and his mouth fell open as he picked up the stone, it shone brightly and Allura cooed at the sight. Hunk put down the stone carefully before he pulled Keith into a tight hug making the red paladin yelp.

  “Oh my god, Keith, it’s beautiful, I love it so much!” Hunk rambled as he rocked Keith against his chest. Keith felt a small smile grow on his lips.

  “Glad you liked it.” He mumbled. A pair of warm soft lips suddenly was pressed against his own. A squeak left him as his brain shut down and he heard how the others, well Allura, Shiro and Coran cooed while Pidge gave away a gagging noise, Lance hooted and punched the air.

Hunk leaned back looking down at Keith with a big smile on his lips, Keith was just staring at him with a dazed expression before he blinked and his face exploded into a blush again, he gave away a groan and hid his face in Hunk’s chest. The yellow paladin laughed and hugged Keith tighter, the red paladin placed his hands on Hunk’s back; ears still very much red.


End file.
